me encantas
by pandorayoukai
Summary: un one shot erotico que tienes que leer si o si
1. Chapter 1

TU ME ENCANTAS

BY PANDORA YOUKAI

Ya saben ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen pero si lo hicieran estén más que seguros que neji jamás hubiese muerto… T.T

Capitulo único…

Tú me encantas, sé que no lo notas… le echare la culpa a mi pervertido mentor él, siempre buscaba la manera de enredarme con mujeres cuando cumplí los 15 años pero ninguna tenia lo que yo anhelaba, aunque para ese entonces ni yo lo sabía. Pero al regresar a la aldea y te vi algo dentro de mi hizo click… si click… lo gracioso de todo esto es que mi primer pensamiento fue compararlas a ti y a sakura chan y sabes que hinata… tu, si, tu saliste vencedora sin ningún esfuerzo eres hermosa, dulce, seductora a un nivel que estoy más que seguro ni te has enterado, la primera vez que lo note estaba más que seguro que se me detendría el corazón, aunque en mi defensa diré que fue un mero pero oportuno accidente hmmm.. Déjame pensar fue hace unos pocos días andaba deambulando por los campos de entrenamiento cuando escuche el sonido de unas risas femeninas, me acerque sigilosamente para no espantar lo que en ese momento pensé eran ninfas del bosque, ya que sus risas eran tan cantarinas y claras que mi corazón tintineo al unísono. Despacio llegue al claro y casi muero… no, estoy seguro morí y reviví al mismo tiempo ahí justo ahí un par de chicas estaban disfrutando de un chapuzón veraniego eran tú y tu hermanita hanabi chan, estabas despampanante en un bikini negro que apenas si contenían tus suculentos y maduros pechos mi boca se hizo agua con la desesperación de probarlos, mis manos picaban por tocar toda esa piel blanca expuesta y húmeda, estaba por dar un paso adelante cuando mi cerebro medio frito por la excitación y mis hormonas recién despiertas me advirtió de un peligro acercándose mi instinto de protección se activó por ti no quería que esas sonrisas se desvanecieran… con mi modo sennin activo detecte 3 presencias no gratas más rápido que un rayo llegue a su ubicación lo que vi me asqueo eran 3 hombres observaban fijamente tu inocente cuerpo mientras se frotaban sus penes estaban rojos de excitación y oliendo a sake en abundancia mi asco se transformó en ira una tan tangible que si no la sintieron era porque estaban más allá de toda borrachera… como se atrevían? A siquiera contemplarte y fantasear contigo es que no sabían que eras mía…. Ehhhhh mía? Mía¡ saboree internamente esa afirmación y descubrí que me gustaba… eres mía, solo mía.

Inmediatamente los tres bastardos estaban desparramados en el suelo noqueados… upsss! bueno esa había sido mi intención desde el inicio aunque, me gustaría haberles hecho sufrir más… los amarre fuertemente a un árbol lejos de donde tu hermanita y tu gozaban de su día, mis ojos nunca se apartaron de tu figura te movías con gracia y soltura, tu piel brillaba como una perla bajos los rayos del sol y mi cara tenía una enorme y estúpida sonrisa, me sentía feliz como si yo estuviese junto a ti disfrutando, estaba sobre la copa de un árbol no muy lejos de ti escaneando la zona para advertir cualquier otro maldito pervertido que se acercase, otro aparte de mi claro esta… escuchaba las conversaciones al azar que ambas sostenían entonces llego a mis oídos el leve susurro de mi nombre, me tense, pensando que me habías descubierto, te busque instintivamente preparado para el dolor, bueno si eres una chica y mis experiencias al espiarlas junto con ero-sennin terminaban siempre con un golpe

Pero no estabas en el lago, tu hermanita yacía sobre una manta dormitando y tú no estabas a las vista busque tu chacra encontrándolo tras un pequeño arbusto alejado de hanabi chan, me dirigí en silencio hacia allí quedándome fuera de tu rango de visión pero no del mío lo que vi ahí, me desarmo, me acelero el corazón, me calentó la sangre y supe que jamás buscaría a otra mujer jamás estabas apoyada en la base del árbol tus caderas meciéndose en un bamboleo constante tus piernas semi abiertas y con las rodillas flexionadas, tu mano derecha desaparecía en esa zona ahí donde el néctar de tu deseo la mojaba y hacia el sonido más erótico que jamás escuche tus pequeños dedos apretaban el pezón de tu seno izquierdo que sobresalía de tu bikini estaba erecto y sonrojado por la presión de esos delicados dedos mi saliva se acumuló en mi boca.

Que hacías hinata? En quién piensas? Quiero saberlo sin darme cuenta de lo que hacía me moví mas cerca, muy cerca demasiado cerca tanto que el olor de tu excitación floto hacia mi nariz me di cuenta que estaba justo detrás de ti el tronco del árbol era lo único que nos separaba y mis piernas no quisieron moverse de ese lugar me sujete a la madera del suertudo árbol tan fuerte que temí me escucharas pero mi control estaba pendiendo de un muy delgado hilo mi cuerpo estaba preparándose para ti, oh dios solo para mi verga estaba rígida, palpitante, adolorida, estabas exuberante quien era el que te excitaba hinata quiero saber… por quien te tocas tan desvergonzadamente, dejas de lado a la dulce hinata y te conviertes en esta diosa del sexo por el… tus gemidos me encienden… mierda hinata me harás correrme solo por escucharte

naruto kun…. Naruto kun… ohhhh… naruto

Mierda es una cosa segura que estoy empezando a sentirme enloquecer ella piensa en mí, ella me desea a mí su coño se moja por mí, el orgullo que me llena es indescriptible ella es mía su mano llena de sus jugos es por mi dejando atrás toda cordura que me queda saco mi verga y comienzo a apretarla me sincronizo con sus gemidos y lloriqueos ella no puede llegar al clímax la siento sollozar, su orgasmo está cerca pero no lo alcanza. El hilo que me sostenía se rompió, me acerco a ella, quiero que sus ojos vean lo que mi mano sostiene, al principio veo su temor en la mirada pero la baja lentamente hasta donde mi mano descansa y la mirada en ella se llena de excitación su mano que estaba entre sus muslos se acerca brillante de néctar a mi verga sus tibios dedos se cierran alrededor mi cuerpo se estremece es un placer inigualable su boca se abre lentamente

¿Naruto kun… puedo?

Si… puedes

El breve intercambio es suficiente se arrodilla frente a y su boca se cierra sin dudarlo en mi verga… un glorioso placer me inunda llevo mis manos a su sedoso cabello lo acaricio para hacerle saber lo buena chica que es, ella aumenta la velocidad y sus gemidos hacen vibraciones que me vuelven un idiota, sé que si ella no se detiene terminare en su garganta, tiro levemente de su cabello pero ella niega con su cabeza y aumenta la presión de sus labios succionándome aún más fuerte… santa mierda… es genial, mi cuerpo se estremece mis bolas se preparan y disparo el semen dentro de su preciosa boca ella me succiona y traga todo lo que le ofrezco con voracidad, sé que ella aún no termina por lo que, la separo de mi vega semi erecta y la acuesto en la suave grama abro sus esbeltas pierna poniéndolas en mis hombros sin darle espacio a reaccionar devoro su muy encharcado coño esta picante en su excitación muy caliente y sobretodo delicioso, mi lengua degusta todo cuanto ella expulsa… siento su cuerpo prepararse sus manos me sujetan firmemente en su coño ella lo sabe, sabe que me pertenece, que solo yo puedo tomar de su néctar que solo yo puedo devorarla.

Hinata eres mia, solo mia termina para mi

Sí, soy tuya siempre he sido y lo seré

Su cuerpo se estremece en su clímax, mis ojos la observan, ella es preciosa llegando su cara sonrojada su boca entreabierta con un grito mudo sus manos sujetando mis hebras rubias más de alguna se queda entre sus dedos, me importa? Por supuesto que no, me quedaría calvo si ella me arranca cada cabello de esta manera después de su clímax me mira como despertando de una lujurioso sueño, le sonrió para hacerle ver que no lo es que todo cuanto ha ocurrido es la realidad

De ahora en adelante cuando quieras satisfacer ese deseo, búscame ok

Le guiño un ojo y la observo ponerse roja de la base de sus senos a su frente es adorable, pero en ese estupor asiente frenéticamente, le doy un beso rápido en sus labios al ver su expresión de shock le pico su adorable nariz mientras le digo

Hinata me encantas!

Y hasta ahí bien después de ausentarme mas de un década regreso con esto ya saben los tomatazos y pedradas son bien recibidos si les gusta también háganmelo saber en los review bye


	2. Chapter 2

Mierda, mierda y un gruñido... Ya no lo soporto hace una semana hinata se fue de misión con los dos esos, mi mano ya no me satisface como antaño desde aquella tarde donde probé a mi mujer, bueno aun no hemos llegado al final.

Cuando iba a penetrar ese delicioso coño hanabi chan despertó así que prometí a hinata darle su premio otro día, desde entonces no he podido dejar de pensar en ese día y como consecuencia mantengo a mi verga en una constante ereccion que debo tratar manualmente pero mi mente sólo divaga y no logró correrme a este paso acabaré con un serio caso de bolas Azules, mientras almorzaba con el viejo teuchi, vi a shino y a kiba, mi corazón y mi verga saltaron al mismo tiempo sin siquiera pagar salí tras ellos

\- kiba... Donde esta hinata

\- ahhhh y para que la buscas?

pulgoso.

Estaba por ponerle una tunda cuando shino abrió la boca

\- lo mas seguro es que este de camino a su cas...

Salí corriendo esos dos dejados atrás mi mente enfocada en una sola cosa. los suaves labios de hinata envueltos en mi verga un estremecimiento me invadió corrí como alma condenada entonces la vi... Me acerque por detrás y la tome en brazos, la sentí tensarse pero cuando supo que era yo se relajo y me humilló su confianza en mi

\- bienvenida hinata te extrañe

\- igual yo naruto kun

La lleve a mi pieza entramos por la ventana, ni bien pise la habitación devore su boca con furia ella me devolvió de igual medida el beso sus gemidos me enloquecen

\- hinata te necesito

\- e..espera naruto kun quiero hacer algo primero

\- hinata acaso planeas matarme una semana sin ti, no viviré un minuto mas

Ella sonrió, se alejó de mi con mortal seriedad

\- esto valdrá la pena naruto...

Me empujo y caí en el sofá sin gracia ella se quito su chamarra, dejándola caer al suelo no quería perder ningún movimiento de ella me intrigaba lo que planeaba hacer su camiseta de malla siguió después. Para ese momento estaba casi seguro que haría pero solo un poco, ella siguió excitandome tomo sus pechos con ambas manos y los junto los pezones erectos estaban apuntado a mi cara,

-sabes que haré? Naruto

El que me llamara naruto a secas y sin honoríficos se sentía muy íntimo lo que solo me permitió asentir con la cabeza,

Se arrodillo frente a mi instintivamente abrí mis piernas permitiendo que ella se posicionara donde ambos queríamos

\- leí los libros de jiraiya sama quería complacerte naruto, lo intentaré pero si no te gusta lo repetiremos cuantas veces sean necesarias

Mierda, mierda y un gruñido mi verga no podía estar mas dura, frente a mi de rodillas con los jugosos senos a milímetros de mi erecto miembro, no estaba hinata hyuga estaba mi sexy ero-hime la que me había desvelado noche tras noche una semana la que me tenia en perpetua ereccion.

Sus tibios senos se posicionaron a ambos lados de mi verga palpitante sentir la presión de ambos me hizo soltar un gruñido ella sonrió y comenzó el delicioso vaivén... Primero lento tanteando mi reacción luego aumento la velocidad hasta que mis gemidos llenaron el espacio de mi habitación ella estaba igual o peor su rostro sonrojado me decía que ella lo gozaba, estaba seguro que su coño era una fuente infinita de miel esos pensamientos me hicieron casi, casi correrme, lo que me llevo al borde fue la voz de hinata

\- quiero volver a beber de ti naruto

Chorros calientes de semen fueron vaciados de mis bolas a su excitada cara su lengua salio disparada a beber las gotas cercanas mi gemido fue lastimero por su acción era eróticas y muy sensual, internamente agradecí al ero-sennin por sus libros, si ellos hacían a hinata actuar así sacaría la colección entera para ella.


	3. maldito perro

_Y... nuevamente no llegamos hasta el final, fue mi culpa sabia que hinata estaba cansada luego de regresar de aquella misión. luego de correrme en su preciosa cara nos quedamos dormidos en mi sofá cuando desperté, había una nota y un plato de ramen casero, estaba delicioso por cierto, la nota decía que nos veríamos después, y por alguna razón me sentí triste quería pasar mucho mas tiempo con ella, la extrañaba demasiado cuando ella no se encontraba cerca, después de comer salí a digerir mi comida, por así decirlo caminaba sin rumbo pero entonces escuche su cantarina voz me detuve en_ sec _o, ella no estaba sola, estaba con kiba sentados en una de las bancas del parque ambos parecían incómodos, sabiendo que si me acercaba cualquiera de ellos podría descubrirme se me ocurrió una idea usando el jutsu de transformación me convertí en un gato, me subí a un árbol quería saber que sucedía_

 _\- entonces ya eres novia de naruto?_  
 _\- no lo sé? Aun_ n _o me ha pedido nada, pero..._  
 _\- sabes que el siempre a amado a sakura,_  
 _\- si..._

 _No entendía una sola cosa, porque kiba le decía todo eso, la mirada de hinata se poso en mi forma gatuna, se veía triste lo que me hizo a mi sentirme triste._

 _\- aunque se que no me ama yo a el lo amo demasiado, por eso perdoname kiba kun..._

 _Ehhh! hinata enamorada de mi?_  
 _No lo imaginaba, siempre fue rara conmigo, se sonrojaba se desmayaba, pero enamorada? No se porque pero me sentí estúpidamente feliz, lo que me duro poco cuando observe a kiba tomar las manos de mi chica entre las suyas_

 _\- yo puedo hacerte feliz daré todo de mi te lo prometo_

 _No se porque pero vi todo rojo me entraron ganas de arrancarle las patas de tajo por atreverse a tocar a MI... Mujer, lo que lo salvo fue que ella se levantó de su asiento le hizo una reverencia y le dijo_

 _\- de verdad lo lamento kiba kun mi corazón es solo de naruto._

 _Y...ahí estaba otra vez la sensación de ser estúpidamente feliz, kiba se levantó y acongojado se alejo. Yo por mi parte quería abrazarle, besarle poseerla en cada posición sexual que mi mentor describía tan gráficamente en sus ya mencionados libros, ella los había leído cierto?... Mi mente trajo ciertas escenas que ero-sennin nunca publicó así que sonriendo por mi propia perversión deshice mi jutsu, hinata me observo y sonrió de lado_

 _\- lo sabias?_  
 _\- sii_  
 _\- sabes que mereces un castigo por encontrarte con otro hombre que no soy yo?_  
 _\- ah si? Y que me harás ?_

 _Me acerque a ella la tome de la mano la aleje del trayecto mas transitado, ella lo deseaba tanto como yo,_

 _\- me deseas hinata?_  
 _\- te deseo mucho naruto que hay de ti?_  
 _\- sé que todos me tildan de tonto pero sabes que no te miento cierto?_  
 _\- es cierto_  
 _\- entonces te diré que jamas he deseado a ninguna mujer solamente te deseo a ti_

 _Al mirar el hermoso rostro de mi hinata, sus ojos humedecidos con lágrimas no derramadas lo supe yo la amo... La amo tan intensamente que mi verga solamente deseaba unirse con su coño y demostrárselo_  
 _Me detuve junto a un juego abandonado lo suficientemente alto para mis planes sin decirle nada la tome por la cintura sentándola frente a mi ella se sorprendió al principio pero ella se relajo luego, me acerque y bese sus labios con ternura pero ella tenía otros planes sus dedos delgados atraparon los mechones de sus rubios cabellos y lo devoro con su boca, control se repetía pero ella no quería al naruto controlado. Sus manos bajaron su pantalón con ropa interior incluida su coloco con los hombros entre los muslos de hinata y recorrió con su dedo índice la capucha que escondía su palpitante clitoris aun sin hacer mayor cosa que besarla ya estaba erecto como su propia verga_

 _\- este vez hinata entenderás que tu me perteneces a mi_

 _Sin mediar mas palabras baje a su coño con mi boca invadiendo esa satinada piel que se apretaba mas y mas su cuerpo trataba de aspirar mi lengua su coño se sentía súper húmedo ella agarro mi cabeza y se restregó contra mi boca con soltura y decidida a llegar al climax estaba hermosa en su desesperación, al verlo que estas por llegar, mordi suavemente la capucha donde sobresalía su rosado clitoris e introduje mi dedo en la roseta apretada de su culo, me recompenso con un grito ahogado y toda su esencia en mi lengua deposite besos húmedos en su ano...lo humedeci tanto con mi saliva como por sus jugos ella se tenso_

 _\- relajate, sabes lo que quiero verdad?_  
 _\- si, yo también lo quiero._

 _Bendita hinata si se hubiese negado estoy seguro mi verga se hubiese caído, quite con rapidez mi pantalón dejando a mi muy excitado miembros saludar el culo húmedo y tembloroso de mi hinata mi glande se encontraba brillante con las gotas de presemen que se derramaban me coloque justo en la entrada de su culo...simplemente empuje un poco cuando ella empujo sus caderas contra mi._

 _\- espera, hinata, despacio..._

 _Ella ignoro mis suplicas, le tomo 3 empellones para tener mi verga entera enterrada en los mas profundo de su apretado culo me mordi el labio para no correrme estaba caliente y tan estrecho que sentía el latir de sus entrañas, ella se aferro a sus hombros y su mirada se fijo en la mía_

 _\- naruto follame..._

 _Nuevamente una sola palabra suya y mi control fue nulo pistonee mis caderas con fuerza entre sus suaves muslos, sentí a hinata gritar mi nombre mientras sus uñas se clavaban en mi espalda, cuando el segundo orgasmo la alcanzo yo la seguí segundos después, saber que mi semen estaba dentro de ella marcándola como mía me hizo decir_

 _\- te amo hinata_


	4. siempre asi

**Siempre así**

 _La noche entera dando vueltas en mi_ cam _a, y lo único que se repetía en mi mente era "te amo hinata" mi cara se sentía caliente y mi corazón estaba a mas no poder ya que al mismo tiempo la respuesta de hinata se hacia eco en mi "yo siempre, siempre te he amado a ti, solamente a ti"_  
 _Que puedo decir simplemente soy el rubio hiperactivo mas feliz de todos, por fin tengo a alguien que me ama y que amo, pero aun no hemos formalizado nada y eso me tiene aquí dando vueltas entre las sabanas amontonadas,_

 _\- ya sabía yo que eras un idiota, naruto_

 _Bien miren quien aparece para poner más peso a mi insomnio_

 _\- Y bien? Porque precisamente hoy soy un idiota?_ Kuram _a_  
 _\- porque te preocupa que tu hembra no sea reconocida como_  
 _Tuya? Solo debes traerla a nuestra guarida_  
 _\- si hiciera tal idiotez tendríamos al clan hyuga frente a nuestra casa solo para despellejarme y eso es lo mas amable que se me ocurre, no, hay que hacer las cosas bien._

 _Con mi resolución a medio camino de ser un éxito por fin pude conciliar el sueño_  
 _Por la mañana, después de mi entrenamiento con kakashi y sakura chan, me atreví a acercarme a los territorios de los hyuga, hay que conocer al enemigo en este caso mi futuro suegro hiashi hyuga._  
 _Estaba por entrar cuando una pequeña mano me cogió por mi chaqueta_

 _\- naruto kun que haces aquí?_

 _Ahhhh mi linda hinata estaba nuevamente sonrojada, tenia el cabello revuelto y le faltaba el aire pero jamás se había visto mas hermosa_

 _\- y...yo vine a ver a tu padre hinata_  
 _\- q...que?_

 _Umm... Esto no se veía bien hinata de pronto se puso lívida como si el mencionar a su papá fuese algo malo o tal vez ella no quería que el supiera que estábamos juntos, me sentí dolido yo no quería que ella me rechazará, no podría soportarlo, mire a sus preciosos ojos y con todo el valor y el miedo juntos, le pregunté_

 _\- no quieres que tu padre sepa que eres mi novia hinata?_

 _Ella meneo su cabeza con desesperación_

 _\- no es nada de eso naruto kun es solo que mi padre puede que no acepte y quizás sea capaz de no permitir que te vea nuevamente, no quiero alejarme de ti._

 _Los ojos de hinata tan expresivos como eran me mostraban el miedo que sentía no pude resistirlo, la tome por la cintura pegando su cuerpo al mio, baje mi cabeza a su hombro aspire su aroma, lavanda, su propia esencia, y el olor del sol, ella era mía, susurré a su oído_

 _\- no lo permitiré, si tu padre hiciera eso te robaré te llevaré lejos tan lejos que tu clan completo jamas nos encontrará porque hinata, eres mi mujer, mía para siempre_

 _Los delgados brazos de hinata me abrazaban me sujetaban con tanta fuerza que parecería que quería fusionarse conmigo,sentí entonces gotitas tibias rozar mis mejillas al tiempo que la voz de hinata me respondía_

 _\- si... Soy tuya naruto nunca he querido pertenecer a nadie mas..._  
 _\- quiero hacerte el amor justo aquí hinata_

 _Ella me sonrió, me tomo de la mano y me llevo a su habitación, mostrándome un camino secreto que memorice para incursiones futuras, llegamos a su habitación, la cual he de decir era tal como imaginé, colores pasteles el delicioso aroma de ella por todos lados y la foto de neji, la de su equipo, una de la academia cuando ella era una niña. Observe todo incluso a hinata que me miraba algo incómoda_

 _\- sucede algo?_  
 _\- Mmm...vengo de mi entrenamiento, estoy sucia estaba pensando, quieres tomar un baño conmigo naruto_

 _Solamente hinata podía decir algo tan atrevido y estar roja como un tomate para no ponerle mas nerviosa comencé a desvestirme, mientras ella observaba atentamente cada movimiento, la vi lamerse los labios antes de ella misma comenzar a quitarse su propia ropa, yo me encontraba desnudo cuando sus ropas cayeron, solo fue un vistazo de su precioso cuerpo y ya estaba totalmente empalmado, comencé lentamente a acariciar mi dura verga, es que el espectáculo que hinata presentaba ante mi era para correrse , lo que por cierto estuve a punto de hacer cuando "inocentemente" ella se agacho por la ropa mostrándome los labios suaves y rosados de su coño, estaban brillantes y se notaba ya un hilo de humedad bajando por su muslo, ya veo, no soy el único afectado, gruñi, era frustrante no poder penetrarla cuando mi verga apuntaba a su coño directamente,_

 _\- ¡hinata! Otro minuto mas y te tomare aquí y ahora_  
 _\- y porque razón esperarías tanto? tómame..._

 _Ella deslizó la puerta que suponía yo conducía a su baño entro moviéndose de manera provocadora, la seguí, dentro, la tina estaba lista con agua caliente ella me esperaba parada justo en medio con una esponja_

 _\- siéntate naruto_

 _Y ahí estaba otra vez diciendo mi nombre sin el honorífico y con esa cadencia que hacia que mi verga respingara feliz fui hacia ella, me acomode donde ella me quería sentí el agua caliente ser vaciada sobre mi, mientras mi hinata se colocaba a mi lado levantando mis brazos y lavándolos eficientemente yo solo sentía que me faltaba el aire cada vez que sus dedos me rozaban la piel , la mire a los ojos y observé sus ojos llenos de deseo_

 _\- ¿cuánto más me torturarás?_  
 _\- solo un poquito más yo también estoy quemandome, solo dejame mimarte mi naruto_

 _Y como negarme? La dejé hacer lo que quiso su boca se encontró con la mía tantas veces, ya ambos casi al límite, entramos a la bañera hinata se sentó sobre mi regazo penetrándose ella misma con mi verga, los gemidos que inútilmente tratábamos de acallar llenaron la habitación pero ambos estábamos mas allá de todo su calor me envolvía y se sentía tan estrecha que imaginaba que mi verga se asfixiaría pero estaba en el cielo, demasiado pronto sentí como hinata alcanzaba el orgasmos, la seguí segundos después el agua ya se había enfriado así que sujete a mi ero-hime y nos impulse fuera del agua, la seque delicadamente dejando marcas rojizas en sus maduros senos tardarían días en desaparecer, sentí a hinata lamer mis tetillas, una sensación nueva que me agradó, luego sobre mi tetilla izquierda ella chupó duramente, sentí sus dientes marcarme se separo con una hermosa sonrisa_

 _\- naruto, tu me perteneces, no dejare a nadie arrebatarte de mi lado._

 _Me sentí nuevamente excitado así que me apresure y nos llevé a su cama pensé en hacerlo en cada mueble de ese espacio, así ella jamas dejaría de pensar en mi_


	5. shikamaru!

**shikamaru!**

 _Esta_ _platica_ _tuvo_ _lugar_ _un_ _día_ _de_ _ocio_ _los_ _chicos_ _y_ _yo_ _nos_ _reunimos_ _en_ _la_ _barbacoa,_ _comenzamos_ _a_ _platicar_ _sobre_ _la_ _inmortalidad_ _del_ _cangrejo,_ _las_ _misiones,_ _nuestros_ _cuerpos,_ a _h..._ _bueno_ _aclarando_ _ese_ _punto_ _primero_ _hablamos_ _sobre_ _quien_ _había_ _crecido_ _mas_ _etc._ _Entonces_ _llego_ _EL_ _TEMA_ _chicas_  
 _El_ _primero_ _en_ _tocar_ _el_ _tema_ _fue_ _sai,_ _si_ _ese_ _chico_ _no_ _conoce_ _la_ _palabra_ _sutileza_ _y_ _la_ _verdad_ _he_ _perdido_ _mis_ _esperanzas_ _con_ _él,_ _bien_ _lo_ _que_ _inicio_ _el_ _debate_ _fue_ _su_ _no_ _tan_ _sutil_ _pregunta_

 _-¿que_ _kunoichi_ _te_ _llevarías_ _a_ _la_ _cama?_

 _Al_ _principio_ _reino_ _el_ _silencio,_ _pero_ _entonces_ _kiba_ _respondió_ _como_ _lo_ _hace_ _todo,_ _sinceramente_

 _-I_ _no_ _desde_ _luego_  
 _-_ _Mmm..._ _Si_ _fuese_ _yo_ _creo_ _me_ _iría_ _a_ _por_ _ten ten_ _-_ _ese_ _fue_ _shouji_  
 _-_ _anko_ _sensei-_ _fue_ _la_ _corta_ _respuesta_ _de_ _shino_  
 _-_ _tsunade_ _sama-_ _fue_ _la_ _sorpresiva_ _respuesta_ _de_ _lee,_ _aunque_ _no_ _pude_ _evitar_ _responder_  
 _-_ _sabes_ _que l_ _a_ _abuela_ _tsunade_ _tiene_ _mas_ _de_ _100_ _años_ _cejas_ _de_ _azotador_  
 _-_ _no_ _exageres_ _naruto-_ _fue_ _shikamaru_ _quien_ _me_ _respondió_  
 _-_ _pero_ _es_ _cierto,_ _aunque_ _este_ _bien_ _conservada_ _solo_ _es_ _joven_ _por_ _su_ _jutsu,_  
 _-_ _bien,_ _entonces_ _con_ _quien_ _te_ _acostarías_ _tu?_ _Naruto- ese_ _fue_ _kiba_ _como_ _siempre_ _tocandome_ _las_ _narices,_ _piensa,_ _estará_ _bien_ _que_ _diga_ _el_ _nombre_ _de_ _hinata?_ _No..._ _No_ _quiero_ _que_ _ellos_ _tengan_ _fantasías_ _con_ _mi_ _ero-hime_  
 _-_ _sakura_ _chan,_ _desde_ _luego_ _-_ _esa_ _fea?-_ _Refutó_ _sai_ _-_ _fea?_ _Pero_ _que_ _dices_ _sai_ _kun,_ _sakura_ _san_ _es_ _la_ _mas_ _hermosa-_ _fue_ _lee_ _quien_ _argumento_ _antes_ _que_ _yo_

 _-_ _y_ _que_ _tal_ _tu_ _shikamaru?_ _-_ _pregunte_ _al_ _sabiondo_ _del_ _grupo_ _aunque_ _ya_ _me_ _lo_ _sospechaba_ _Temari_ _claro,_

 _-_ _Hinata_ _Hyuga_

 _-_ _oh,_ _excelente_ _elección,_ _shikamaru-_ _dijo_ _sai_

 _pero_ _yo_ _únicamente_ _apreté_ _mis_ _labios_ _fuertemente,_ _que_ _diablos_ _acababa_ _de_ _suceder?_ _Shikamaru_ _gustaba_ _de_ _hinata,_ _no,_ _no_ _y_ _no_ _retomamos_ _la_ _conversación_ _ya_ _que_ _faltaba_ _sai p_ _or_ _responder_

 _-_ _¿entonces_ _quien_ _es_ _tu_ _elegida sai?_ _Kiba_ _preguntó_  
 _-_ _pienso_ _que_ _hinata_ _esta_ _bien,_ _solo_ _de_ _pensar_ _en_ _esas_ _hermosas_ _y_ _voluptuosas_ _tetas_ _rebotando_ _mientras_ _la_ _penetró_ _hace_ _que_ _mi_ _pene_ _se_ _ponga_ _tieso..._ _Sipi_ _hinata_ _será._

 _No_ _me_ _pude_ _contener_ _mis_ _pies_ _se_ _movieron,_ _mi_ _puño_ _conecto_ _con_ _carne_ _y_ _juro_ _que_ _algo_ _se_ _quebró,_ _me_ _importó?_ _una_ _mierda_ _que_ _me_ _importo,_ _nos_ _terminaron_ _echando,_ _shino_ _llevo_ _a_ _sai_ _al_ _hospital_ _se_ _despidió_ _de_ _mi_ _con_ _una_ _frase_ _que_ _me_ _erizo_ _mi_ _piel._

 _-_ _cuídala_ _mucho_ _o_ _me_ _haré_ _de_ _los_ _mejores_ _insectos_ _come_ _carne_ _solo_ _para_ _ti._

 _Si..._ _Shino_ _siempre_ _tan_ _escueto._

 _Me_ _dirigía_ _a_ _mi_ _casa_ _cuando, tomando mi_ _atajo_ _de_ _siempre n_ _ote_ _por_ _el_ _rabillo_ _del_ _ojo_ _a_ _shikamaru_ _e_ _ino_ _en_ _un_ _callejón,_ _cosa_ _que_ _me_ _llamo_ _poderosamente_ _la_ _atención,_ _me_ _debatí unos minutos en convencerme_ _que_ _era_ _correcto, bueno, correcto o no, mi curiosidad ganó así que sigilosamente me acerque por sobre los tejados, no quería que me descubrieran antes de tiempo_  
 _Al estar lo suficientemente cerca me di cuenta de algo,_ _uno estaba empotrada en la pared oscura de ese callejón con shikamaru tras ella empujando sus caderas rápidamente mientras ambos jadeaban y respiraban trabajosa mente_  
 _Por extraño que parezca no pude apartar la mirada de ellos, me sentí extraño pero al mismo tiempo me estaba excitando y maldita sea lo único que deseaba era estar yo mismo enterrado muy dentro de mi hinata, así que me apresuré, a su casa esta noche estoy seguro la tomaré por todos_ _lados_

 _lamento el pésimo, pésimo trabajo de edición de mi parte prometo que no volverá a pasar_

 _lo siento pandorayoukai_


	6. sombras del pasado

La Sombra Del Pasado

 _Después del espectáculo porno que los miembros del equipo 10 me ofrecieron, decidí ir con mi hime, y ya que ella me había mostrado ese camino secreto me apresure_ _para verla la deseaba, la amaba_ _llegué_ _a la pared que indicaba que el camino había terminado; entró en modo sennin para asegurarse que ella no tuviera compañía, me di cuenta que estaba sola, así que, lentamente empujó la pared. Se levanto de su cama al verme entrar,_

 _\- naruto kun sucedió..._

 _No_ _le_ _permití_ _decir_ _nada_ _la_ _bese_ _y_ _en_ _mi_ _excitación_ _solamente_ _recuerdo que_ _ambos_ _caímos_ _lapsos en su cama, en un enredo de piernas y brazos, yo no me sentía más tranquilo y feliz que cuando tenía a hinata entre mis brazos, ella respondía con el mismo anhelo que yo, la misma pasión, me igualaba en todo y estaba seguro que me sobrepasaba, ya que hinata había guardado todo ese amor para mi, entonces me di cuenta que jamás le había agradecido nada a ella, la gente tiene muchísima razón soy un idiota, bese el cuello de hinata, marcando pequeños mordiscos en su pálida y suave piel, llegué a su oreja donde susurré_

 _\- gracias por amarme hinata,_

 _Ella solo respondió abrazándome más fuerte aún, continúe acariciando todo su cuerpo, había algo realmente adictivo en el sabor su piel, llegue a sus pecho algo de lo que jamás me cansaría, tal vez que pueda parecer superficial, pero, los pechos blancos, adornados con sus pezones rosa claro eran hermosos, hinata_ _gemía, con mas_ _emoción_ _ella es muy sensible en esa zona por eso, la_ _atormentó_ _así para que ella sepa_ _que_ _es_ _mía._ _Más,_ _sin_ _embargo,_ _no_ _puedo_ _evitar_ _pensar_ _en_ _lo que_ _sucedió_ _en_ _la cena con los chicos_ _decir que Sakura Chan era con_ _quien y_ _o quería_ _estar_ _no me_ _cayó_ _nada bien me sentí como que traicionaba lastimosamente_ _lo_ _dicho_ _ya_ _no puedo borrarlo, pero por el momento, solamente_ _quiero_ _estar_ _enterrado_ _en_ _su_ _interior,_ _necesito, anhelo, su calor enfundando mi verga así, que, bajando cada vez más cerca de su coño que se encuentra inundado con sus jugos_ _entierro_ _mis dedos dentro de_ _ella. E_ _l_ _calor_ _que me recibe es abrumador, mi_ _amada ella sabe cómo tentarme,_ _pero_ _sé_ _qué_ _ella también lo hace a propósito,_ _no_ _puedo_ _evitarlo,_ _simplemente_ _me_ _entierro_ _en_ _ella, sin avisarle sin siquiera. Permitirle tener el pensamiento de estar_ _cómoda_ _en estos momentos lo que necesito es saberla_ _mía_ _no permitiré que nadie me_ _la_ _arrebate,_ _Jamás, nadie más que yo, poseerá a hinata hyuga._  
 _Comienzo penetrando rápidamente su coño ella nada más_ _se_ _sujeta de mis hombros con_ _una_ _fuerza que me sorprende, pero al mismo tiempo._ _Contesta_ _mis embates con los propios; ella no lo_ _comprende_ _aún_ _pero_ _somos_ _el_ _uno_ _para el otro._ _Cómo_ _no_ _enamorarme de alguien así, Ella gime mi nombre_  
 _\- Naruto, Naruto, Naruto,- repite una y otra vez_ _yo_ _no_ _puedo_ _evitar_ _también repetir su nombre_  
 _\- Hinata,_ _Hinata_ _te amo.- Ambos nos besamos furiosamente con pasión, entonces la_ _siento_ _t_ ensarse _esta a punto de llegar se que quiere detener el eminente orgasmo, yo sé que ella_ _quiere estar más tiempo conmigo. Así como yo también quiero estar más tiempo con ella, dentro de ella, Este lugar es mi hogar Ella es mi hogar Te amo tanto la necesito_ _a_ _mi_ _lado_ _constantemente no puedo evitar pensar en_ _ella_ _sin tener una_ _erección._ _ya estoy harto de estar siempre solo... el pensamiento de eso me da una idea, es bastante arriesgada pero eso jamas, me ha detenido de hacer las cosas, continuo embistiéndola, hasta sentirla arañarme la espalda , ella por fin llegaba al orgasmo, grita mi nombre pero yo, capturo el sonido con mi boca mi beso_ _hábil, apasionado, Inmediatamente me corro segundos tras ella, no puedo detener el placer que siento cuando su cuerpo se estremece ambos._ _Nos_ _quedamos laxos_ _uno_ _sobre el otro, cuando la pasión desaparece y queda la ternura,_ _Hinata_ _me_ _abraza_ _me_ _aca_ _ricia_ _el_ _cabello_ _con_ _tanto_ _amor_ _que_ _me_ _hace_ _feliz_ _estar con ella sólo puedo pensar que ella es la única qué puede hacer desaparecer las sombras de mi pasado y dejarme ver los rayos de Sol de nuestro futuro juntos tengo una idea..._ _Es_ _arriesgada_ _pero_ _la_ _llevaré_ _a_ _cabo_ _pero_ _por_ _el momento_ _sólo_ _quiero_ _disfrutar_ _de_ _sus_ _brazos, me acomodo_ _a_ _su_ _lado para poder abrazarla toda la noche pues, es mi intención quedarme aquí hasta que el primer rayo de luz aparezca por su ventana no la quiero dejar esta noche en la que mi resolución_ _me_ _ha_ _dado_ _un_ _nuevo_ _objetivo-_

 _lo siento de no ser por los comentarios acerca de los espacios no me hubiese dado cuenta les agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de enviarme los review con este tipo de cosas han sido muy respetuosos al respecto les prometo no volver a publicar asi a la carrera_

 _pandorayoukai_


	7. El plan de naruto

_**El plan de naruto**_

 _Una semana pasó desde aquella noche en la que dormí junto a hinata en su cama, para mi consternación, habíamos sido descubiertos, no por hiashi menos mal, pero si por la hermanita de hinata. Hanabi, que para el caso ju quizás había sido mucho peor, cuando desperté junto a mi mujer a la madrugada, me sentí felizmente completo, ella aun no despertaba, por lo que mi lado travieso sumado a mi erección, me llevo a meterme bajo las sabanas y comenzar a lamer su coño, ella, no tardó en despertar y comenzó a retorcerse mientras, me llamaba con su voz rasposa._

 __ Naruto... Así...ohhh dios..._

 _Ese tipo de sonidos eran los que a mí me ponían al límite así que mientras, introducía la lengua por su canal, procuré que mi nariz rozara su endurecido clítoris, eso la descolocó aún más, sujetó mis cabellos con fuerza mientras se corría, en ese momento deseaba penetrante con fuerza y correrme dentro, estaba subiendo por el cuerpo de mi hinata cuando se escuchó un silbido bajo y mi sangre se congeló, al mismo tiempo hinata me arrojó lejos de ella quedando desde luego desnudos pues yo me lleve la sábana conmigo, entonces el ser impertinente de la ventana comenzó a reír suavemente._

 __ Hanabi, por favor no me asustes así, creí que era padre._

 __ La culpa, la tienes tu hermana, padre me envió a buscarte para el entrenamiento, pero tú ya empezaste a calentar, ¿cierto?_

 _La cara de hinata se tornó rojo remolacha, fue gracioso una sonrisa curvo mis labios pero como si fuera eso una señal para la mocosa me miro con desprecio,_

 __ Y tú qué te causa tanta gracia, dime que harás si padre los descubre ¿acaso la neurona solitaria en tu cabeza está muerta o_ qué _?_

 __ mira, hanabi chan, lamento que nos hayas encontrado así, pero podrías darnos un tiempo a solas._ trate de sonreírle lo más encantador posible después de todo, si todo iba como lo planee la soportaría por siempre._

 __ comprobado, tu neurona se murió. ¿Qué parte de padre me envió no escuchaste? si hinata no está en el dojo en 5 minutos padre vendrá, pero si quieres lidiar con él me voy._

 __ Ok. Entiendo, entonces por lo menos, date la vuelta. _ derrotado por la mocosa me levante en toda mi gloriosa desnudez, me dirigí a la cama donde hinata me miraba con dulzura, pero dentro de sus preciosos ojos podía aun ver restos de lujuria, la tome por la cintura levantándola un poco entonces le plante el beso más apasionado que pude darle, ella enterró sus uñas en mis hombros y le di la bienvenida al dolor entonces, la deje ir, comencé a buscar mis ropas y ponérmelas con lentitud, quería que mi ero-hime, pudiese recordar mi cuerpo durante su entrenamiento. Me acerque a la ventana donde la pobre hanabi estaba tan roja como hinata, al irme me dijo suavemente._

 __ ¿siempre eres así de exhibicionista?_

 __ es solo un poco de venganza, no me odies cuñada, después de todo, soy muy cercano a konohamaru. Bye_ con eso dicho me aleje de los terrenos hyuga._

 _Y eso me trae al presente, desde ese día he evitado a hinata a costa de todo, necesito tener los conocimientos necesarios de leyes y todo lo demás para poder llevar con éxito mi plan, me he asesorado con shikamaru, es preciso que todo salga bien, fue al hospital con la abuela tsunade, con sakura chan e ino, quiero que este todo listo, para mi suerte hinata fue a una misión de 5 días a la tierra del relámpago, así que mientras ella no este me procurare de todo._

 _Pasados los 5 días, había una sola cosa que tenía que hacer, pero para eso, era necesario que mi hinata estuviera presente, use uno de mis clones para encontrarla, por suerte los lugares donde ella solía estar no eran muchos por lo que la encontré rápidamente, mi clon se acercó a ella. Mas lo que vimos nos apretó el corazón, mi hinata lloraba, sola, y con un sonido tan desgarrador que me hizo apretar mis dientes, ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿está herida?, ¿Quién le hizo llorar?, lo voy a matar, mientras me hacia esas preguntas mi clon se arrodillo frente a ella abrazándola por detrás lo que la hizo dar un respingo y detener abruptamente su llanto, trato de ocultarme sus lágrimas pero eso no servía, la punta de su nariz estaba enrojecida y sus ojos de igual forma, aun así no había mujer más bella que ella._

 __ ¿Qué tienes hinata, porque lloras?_

 __ no no es nada naruto en serio, no te preocupes, mas importante ¿qué hace un clon aquí?_

 __ Hinata ¿me amas?_

_ _por supuesto que te amo, ¿Por qué preguntas eso de pronto?_

 __ sí, me amas no me ocultes nada hinata ¿dime por qué lloras?, aliviare cualquier dolor que tengas, matare a quien te halla lastimado, no me ocultes nada._

 _Sus ojos me miraban con emoción, sabía que iba decirme lo que ocurría, lo que no espere fue lo que me dijo en ese momento._

 __ naruto kun, terminemos._

 _Mi corazón hizo un sonido extraño, por un segundo no pude decir nada pero mi clon lo hizo por mi._

 __ ¿qué dices, acaso no me amas más, te avergüenza ser mía, es tu padre o hanabi, el clan que es dime?_

 __ me has evitado, siempre que quiero verte tu estas con sakura san en el hospital, el que no me quiere más eres tú naruto kun. _ mientras hinata me decía esas palabras las lágrimas caían por su rostro, ahí me di cuenta de cuán erróneo había sido mi actuar, creo que si lo hacía solo ella no podría retractarse, que no huiria de mi, pero hinata me ha amado por tantos años que ahora que le correspondían, cualquier acto mio le afectaba, me había equivocado._

 _Tome las manos de hinata entre las mías, le mire a los ojos firmemente, no quería que hubiesen más malos Entendidos._

 __ escucha hinata, escúchame atentamente, desde nuestra última noche juntos me decidí, te quiero a mi lado, no quiero estar más tiempo solo, te necesito y quiero hacer bien las cosas pero, las leyes de tu clan son antiguas, y no veía ningún camino, estaba desesperado, si no hacía algo te Casarias con algún miembro de tu propio clan, pero entonces shikamaru me propuso un loco plan, ya sabes como trabaja la cabeza de ese chico, al principio no lo quise aceptar pero pasé unos días sin verte y entonces lo supe, no puedo vivir sin ti, y no quiero intentarlo, escucha, el plan de shikamaru fue que quedarás embarazada con mi hijo así los hyuga no podrían evitar que fueras mi esposa. Por eso fui con la abuela tsunade y con sakura chan e incluso con ino, estaba buscando otra solución a esto no quiero imponerte mi deseo egoís..._ los labios de hinata acallaron mi discurso, al separarnos me observó con dulzura._

 __ yo también quiero estar contigo, más que nada, más que ser la heredera de mi clan, más que cualquier cosa, ser la esposa de naruto kun, siempre ha sido mi sueño, ser la madre de tus hijos, ver mi vientre llenarse de nuestro amor. Hazme el amor naruto, tantas veces como sean necesarias, hasta que un hijo tuyo haga su hogar en mi vientre._

 _Hinata se abrazo a mi basándome intensamente y mi corazón se alegro pero había una cosa que debía arreglar primero, desde donde estaba comencé a correr como desquiciado, tenía que llegar con ella antes que mi clon se adelantará esta ocasión iba a ser más que especial, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar, en mi camino alguien se atravesó en mi camino, lo escuche antes de verlo._

 __ naruto uzumaki contigo quería hablar._

 __ Mierda, esto se está poniendo mejor._


	8. un bebé para naruto

_**Un bebé para naruto**_

 _e enfrente a la persona que bloqueaba el camino para llegar a mi mujer, le dirigí una mirada combinada de fastidio y odio_

 __ apartate lee,_

 __ pero en verdad he estado buscándote,_

 __ te doy solo 10 segundos para quitarte de mi camino_ viéndole que no pensaba quitarse me adelante a él_

 __ sea lo que sea puede esperar, esto no._ sin permitir que respondiera corrí tan rápido como pude, asegurandome que lee no me siguiera, al llegar a donde hinata me esperaba, la descubrí gozando de lo que mi clon le hacía, se encontraban ambos sin ropa alguna ella de espalda apoyada en un árbol al cual se aferraba, mientras que mi clon estaba dándole sexo oral la escena más las sensaciones que compartía con el afortunado clon me llevaron casi al orgasmo, cuidadosamente me acerque tome a hinata de la cintura soltando su agarre de muerte del árbol para que ella me mirase a la cara cuando el orgasmo le alcanzará, Ella, me tomo por el cuello pegando sus labios a los míos suspirando pesadamente, esa mirada de lujuria en ella, sus pecho rozando mi chaqueta, solo me pusieron peor_

 __ ¿que deseas hinata dímelo y yo te lo daré?_

 __ y... Yo... A... Ti... Te quiero a ti, dentro... De mi..._

 _No había tiempo; deshaciéndome de mi clon, la tome en mis brazos la pegue al tronco del árbol del que antes se aferraba y comencé a quitar mis pantalones, cuando estuve libre de ellos, la miré a los ojos._

 __ no me echaré para atrás hinata, te quiero unida a mi para siempre, una vez que lleves a mi hijo, no te dejaré ir jamás,_

 _Hinata se sujeto fuertemente a mis brazos_

 __ la que no te dejará escapar soy yo naruto, tú, siempre fuiste mio aún sin darte cuenta, ahora por favor, te necesito mucho_

 _No se diga más me impulse dentro de ella, sus músculos vaginales se aferrarnos a mi verga casi estranguladome, un gemido se coló de mi boca, la cual uní a la de ella, se sentía más húmeda de lo normal, más apretada de lo normal, estaba más entusiasmada de lo normal, comprendí entonces, que ella también deseaba una familia no sólo era mi deseo egoísta, hinata también deseaba un lugar donde estar con los que ama, la comprensión de tal maravilla, me hizo llorar, no lo hice, pero no pude evitar que una que otra lágrima se deslizara por mi mejilla, la disimule enterrando mi cara en el hombro de mi mujer, mi mujer, esa palabra me hacía aún más feliz, mis caderas embistieron aún más fuerte, más profundo, quería echar raíces dentro de hinata yo sabía que sería una gran madre, siendo tan dulce como es, tendiendo tanto amor para mi, ese pensamiento hizo que un sollozo saliera de mis labios, era feliz, muy feliz._

 __ te amo hinata,_ al decir esas palabras al borde del llanto, hinata se estremeció llegando al orgasmo, yo le seguí segundos después, me arrepentí después el ser tan falto de control, al ver los rasguños en la espalda de hinata se los había hecho con la corteza del árbol, y aunque ella me aseguro que estaba bien, la llevé a mi apartamento._

 __ te digo que estoy bien naruto kun, ya no siento mucho dolor ahí._

 __ pero hinata, tu piel es tan delicada, perdoname, soy un idiota._

 __ no, no lo eres, mi naruto es un apasionado, un excelente hombre, es mi amado naruto no permitiré que ni siquiera tú mismo te hables así._

 __ hinata si dices algo más te tomaré nuevamente y no quiero lastimarte, tu eres mi preciosa hinata._

 _Después de curar la espalda de hinata nos sentamos a hablar del futuro, de lo más terrorífico como por ejemplo como abordar a hiashi, hasta los planes más descabelladas como donde pondríamos los juegos y la cuna del bebé, así se nos pasó el tiempo hinata quería quedarse pero, le pedí no darle oportunidad a su padre de negarse a nada, se marchó a casa y yo la extrañe aún más pero sabía que muy pronto la tendría para mi._

 _Aunque el destino se interpusiera en mis planes, como lo que ocurrió esa noche en la aldea._

 _ **Bien lo prometido es deuda aquí la actualización, también hoy subiré el 2 capítulo de juego de gemelos así que me despido bye**_


	9. Del Cielo Al Infierno

_**Del Cielo Al Infierno**_

 _Él la probó con una suave exploración de sus dedos. Se deslizaron fácilmente en sus acogedoras profundidades, rodeado en la suavidad caliente y húmeda, que le dio la bienvenida mientras se hundía más profundo._

 _Por favor, susurró. Te necesito._

 _El puño de la parte carnosa de su polla justo debajo de la corona, alineó la punta y entró en ella. Estaba apretada, sus paredes vaginales se vieron forzadas a estirarse_

 _para acomodarlo. Ella jadeó y arqueó la espalda cuando vio a su longitud desaparecer dentro de su caliente coño, sus labios entreabiertos mientras se deslizaba profundamente en su interior. Fue la sensación más extraordinaria cuando lo sintió dentro, succionándolo al calor de su coño, siendo consciente de la plenitud que su pesada y gruesa polla creaba dentro de ella. Ella gimió y tuvo que obligarse a estirar el placer el mayor tiempo posible, recordando que ella también estaba al corriente de exactamente cómo se sentía él._

― _Mira, hinata. Te sientes como el maldito cielo._

 _Inclinándose, buscó el duro pezón en el centro de la areola. La sensación envió ondas a través de su pecho, viajando hasta sus bolas, haciendo que su escroto se apretara. No se detuvo, mordiendo suavemente y chasqueando la lengua a lo largo de la pequeña protuberancia mientras él puso su mano hacia abajo para masajear el pequeño botón en la parte superior de su sexo. Ella hizo girar sus caderas y empujó su clítoris contra sus dedos. Los espasmos en su vagina crearon pulsaciones alrededor de su polla._

 _Estaba a punto de advertirle que no podía aguantar más cuando ella se rompió, el éxtasis puro y crudo de su orgasmo rodando a través de él. Una bola de fuego parecía a punto de estallar en su estómago y se extendió por todo su cuerpo, extendiéndose a sus miembros. No era lo mismo que su propio clímax, pero se sentía igual de increíble, no obstante. Haciendo caso omiso de todo lo demás, él liberó su clítoris y comenzó a empujar, yendo más profundo, utilizando sus brazos para crear apalancamiento._

 _Ella le dio todo a él, con los ojos cerrados y su barbilla temblando, con las manos formando puños mientras apretaba la almohada y gemía._

 _Cuando su clímax se acercaba, ella abrió los ojos y lo miró, jadeando suavemente. Él sabía lo que estaba esperando, pero no pudo evitar burlarse de ella, la curiosidad de saber cómo reaccionaba cuando hablaba sucio._

― _¿Quieres saber exactamente lo que tu pequeño coño apretado me hace?_

 _¿Quieres saber lo que siento cuando me corro?_

― _Sí. ― Ella encontró sus embistes, manejando sus caderas mientras él se hundía hacia abajo._

― _Entonces dime. Quiero escucharlo. Como probablemente sabes, me gusta hablar sucio y aprecio cuando es correspondido._

 _Ella hizo lo que le pidió, sin un segundo de pausa._

― _Quiero sentir como te corres._

― _¿Cómo se siente mi polla dentro de ti? ¿Se siente bien?_

― _Sabes que lo hace. ― se quejó. ― Dios, tu lo sabes._

― _Tienes razón, lo sé. ― Le pasó la lengua a lo largo de su clavícula. ― Pero quiero que me lo digas. Quiero escucharte decirlo. ¿Cómo se siente?_

― _Duro, largo y grueso, llenándome y estirándome, por lo que no puedo sentir nada más que a ti, por dentro y por fuera. ― Ella flexionó su culo y empujó contra él. ―_

 _Por favor. Quiero sentir lo que se siente cuando te corres dentro de mí._

― _Lo que quieras._

 _Aumentó el ritmo y golpeó en ella, más rápido y más rápido, y rugió cuando finalmente llegó. Arqueando la espalda, él se quedó mirando el techo mientras ola tras ola de semen brotaba de su polla y bañaba su vientre, vagamente consciente de que sus propios gritos le estaban ahogando. Su coño comenzó a ordeñarlo, las paredes aterciopeladas lo apretaban como un puño antes de soltarlo, y se dio cuenta que estaba atrapado en las garras de otro orgasmo. El delicioso calor extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo ampliando su propio clímax, por lo que continuó empujando su polla, incluso cuando no había ninguna semilla para liberar._

 _era el último pináculo del sexo, tan jodidamente bueno ... sus ojos se encontraron y todo su cuerpo sintió el impacto._

 _Todo mi cuerpo fue lanzado al otro lado de su cuarto despertando así de mi dulce sueño, me toque la cabeza sintiendo la humedad en mi mano, pero inmediatamente, mis sentidos ninja me advirtieron del peligro, observé por entre el humo y el polvo que subía rápidamente por toda la habitación, sigilosamente tomé la bolsa de armas del buró en el que me había estrellado y aunque, aún me sentía mareado, estaba más cabreado con quien me había despertado._

 _\- ¿quien rayos eres? - pregunté a la sombra que se cernía sobre los escombros de lo que fue su cama._

 _\- no hay necesidad de que tu pequeña cabeza se preocupe por una nimiedad como esa, lo único que tienes que hacer es quedarte quieto y morir. -_

 _Decidí que ese tipo era peligroso, así que a pesar que mis ojos ardían por el polvo me deslice de la habitación cuidadosamente deje a un clon de sombras en mi lugar y salí por la ventana de la cocina sería obvio que buscaría la puerta, Y estando fuera me di cuenta que toda la aldea estaba en llamas, mi primera preocupación fue hinata, deseaba verla saber que estaba bien, así que fui a la mansión hyuga acelerando todo lo que pude. Al llegar vi como varios hyugas eran atacados, sabía que era egoísta de mi parte pero deseaba ver a hinata así que dejé atrás a los hyugas y me encaminea la casa principal donde podía escuchar un gran alboroto, mi corazón palpitaba furiosamente, angustiado y ansioso. Me apresure a llegar donde mi mujer se encontraba. Hinata espérame._


	10. El dia que te perdí parte 1

_**El dia que te perdí (1 parte)**_

 _Cenizas, fuego, humo, sangre, gritos, mi desconcierto, tu ausencia, mi dolor y mi tristeza, eso quedo, luego de la batalla contra aquellos ninjas que así como llegaron desaparecieron, todos los heridos del clan hyuga fueron llevados al hospital donde shizune neechan, Sakura chan e ino los atendían, el padre de hinata había sido de los más graves, hanabi, tenía apenas unos rasguños, los vigilantes de las puertas de konoha, estaban bajo un genjutsu poderoso mientras, que yo me paseaba por el pasillo frente a la oficina de la abuela tsunade, estaba desesperado, otros estaban buscando a su mujer, otros eran los encargados de traerla a su lado, eso no sería así ella era suya para proteger, para amarla, para que ella no tuviese que pasar por eso nuevamente._

 _Por fin la puerta de la abuela tsunade se abrió_

— _¿qué haces aquí naruto?_

— _abuela tsunade dejame unirme al equipo de rescate de hinata— la abuela se acerco a mi y tocó mi pecho donde un explosivo había echo un lío con mi piel, gracias a kurama no morí, pero me estaba llevando mucho tiempo curarme._

— _no puedo permitir que vayas tras de ellos, no, hasta que tengamos más información._

— _pero... Hinata está con ellos, que sucede con su vida, la información podría no llegar a tiempo, yo puedo encontrarla con el modo sennin — ella me miró a los ojos sentí en ese momento que sabía la verdadera razón de mi desesperación._

— _bien pero no irás solo lleva a un equipo que te acompañe._

— _hecho...— Me moví rápidamente, antes de que ella se echará para atrás, encontrar al equipo perfecto era pan comido._

 _Shikamaru, lee, kiba y yo salimos raudos de la aldea el olfato de kiba combinado con el de akamaru, nos llevó por el buen camino, me alegraba el haberlo traído ellos conocían perfectamente el olor de mi hinata, aunque ese pensamiento me molesto, sabía, que en este preciso instante era lo único que podía llevarme a ella,_

 _estábamos en el extremo inferior de una serie de pequeñas cascadas. Además por delante podía ver una cascada mayor. Un profundo barranco corría por donde el río pasaba cortando a través de las rocas, kiba dijo que el olor de 5 personas más estaban alrededor de ella así que shikamaru ideó el. Plan para poder burlarlos, los 4 se separaron y fue naruto el encargado de dar con hinata, usando su modo sennin, entro en una serie de cavernas naturales que se extendían seguramente por varios kilómetros, el miedo de la incertidumbre de encontrarle me tenía tenso y nervioso me sentía con deseos de encontrar y matar a quien se llevó a mi mujer, la oscuridad de las cuevas no era problema en ese momento, es más, servía a mi favor, los ninjas que se habían atrevido a entrar a mi aldea y dañarme no esperaban que naruto uzumaki les honrará pateando sus culos,_

 _Llegue al centro de una gran cueva donde está se dividía en tres caminos a través de la energía natural sabía perfectamente donde estaban 2 chakras además de hinata, me preparé, quería el elemento sorpresa de mi parte; cuanto más me acercaba mi irá se hacía más y más grande mi hinata estaba atada a la pared con cuerdas que estaban incrustadas en la roca sólida, sus muñecas estaban sangrando, seguramente ella intentó liberarse, la parte frontal de su pijama estaba rasgada y se notaba gracias a su pálida piel los rasguños que se focalizaban en sus pechos, los cuales estaban expuestos como una ofrenda macabra, heridas de kunai, estropeaban la satinada piel de su cuello y varios hilos de sangre bajaban de su boca, me sentí enfermo, no quería ni imaginar que pudieron haberle hecho. Mi corazón se lleno de arrepentimiento, no poder proteger a la mujer que amo teniendo el poder que tengo me hacía sentir mal._

— _Mataré a todos estos bastardos... Lo juró.—mis dientes se apretaron, para evitar dejar salir el gruñido que amenazaba con salir de mi boca me mordi la lengua, no debería dejarles saber que la muerte estaba justo enfrente._

 _ **Bien damas y caballeros esta parte tomo mucho de mi y como los quiero mucho les entregaré la segunda parte este viernes espero sus comentarios y críticas. Bye**_


	11. El dia que te perdí parte 2

_**Si, esta es la segunda parte, lamento**_ __ _ **la tardanza, no me gusta quedar mal, pero no puede evitarse. Bien empecemos.**_

 _Decidí, que no podía esperar más, hinata se veía cada vez más pálida, el aire frío de la cueva provocaba, me moví rápidamente antes de que ambos se diesen cuenta, di un salto corto, arrojando uno de mis kunai a la pierna de el que estaba más cerca de hinata, mi objetivo alejarlo de ella y concentrar su atención en mí. Funcionó, nos_ _enfrascamos_ _en una lucha furiosa._ _  
_ _Sangre, de un corte profundo en mi ceja izquierda, en mi mano, un kunai empapado de sangre de mi enemigo, mi respiración estaba agitada la furia en mi desbordaba, pero aún mantenía un control sobre kurama, aún había algo que hacer, debía hacerlo rápidamente para poder obtener mi venganza personal, uno de los objetivos de mi furia se movió lentamente, hacia donde hinata se encontraba, ella me miraba, sus ojos siguiendo cada movimiento mío, sé que estaba evaluando la situación, me enorgullecía de ella, no importaba como de mal esto se volviera ella no caería en el pánico, su astuta mente, evaluaba cada pro, cada contra, era una excelente kunoichi, y era mi mujer._ _  
_ _Volví mi atención al hombre que aún no sabía que ya era hombre muerto deje que mi furia fuera visible, le di crédito por no retroceder, pero sabía que era estúpido en no_ _temerme. Al hablar mi voz salió rasposa como si no tuviese saliva en mi boca._ _  
_ _-bien, dime ¿quién rayos les ordeno atacar la aldea de la hoja?- el inexpresivo rostro del "casi muerto" no me revelo nada, cosa me irrito aún más_ _  
_ _\- ya que no quieres contestar, entonces cambiare la pregunta ¿Quiénes son ustedes?_ _  
_ _\- somos del clan_ _mikazuki, del país de la luna, y eso, es lo único que obtendrás de mi, uzumaki naruto.- Sin ninguna advertencia, ambos se clavaron sus kunai en la garganta, cayendo al suelo rocoso sin vida, el suelo absorbió rápidamente la sangre, me gire hacia hinata la cual se veía muy cansada, pero me regalo una sonrisa llena de amor._ _  
_ _-sabía que_ _vendrías, lo sabía._ _  
_ _-Yo jamás te dejare, lo sabes, eres mía, solo lamento que hayas pasado por esto,_ _perdóname_ _hinata.- libere sus muñecas ensangrentadas tratando de lastimar lo menos posible su delicado cuerpo, ella se apoyo en mi pecho rodeando con sus brazos mi espalda, sus hombros comenzaron a temblar, -¿porque me pides perdón? Estas aquí, viniste por mí, estas a salvo, no me pidas perdón, no lo hagas, solo_ _abrázame._ _  
_ _-te amo... te amo hinata... estaba aterrado, enojado conmigo mismo, dejar que te arrebataran de mi lado, me hizo sentir inútil, tanto poder en mí y no poder cuidarte, me reproche mucho, pero de ahora en adelante, no te perderé de vista, entiendes...- la apreté fuertemente entre mis brazos,_ _  
_ _Ella asintió con su cabeza, aun con su rostro enterrado en mi pecho, sentí el revoloteo de sus labios, luego escuche las palabras susurradas, « yo también te_ _amo»._ _  
_ _La tome en mis brazos y nos encaminamos a la salida, estaba aliviado -hinata, después de esto, hablaremos con tu padre, si se niega, te llevaré conmigo y dejaremos la aldea, no importa el lugar, solo quiero estar contigo,-_ _  
_ _Ella dormía, pero mi determinación era fuerte, me encontré con shikamaru y los demás, habían por lo que pude observar encontrado información muy valiosa para la aldea, y yo había encontrado lo que era más valioso para mí,_

 _Volvimos a la aldea, e inmediatamente lleve a hinata al hospital la deje a cargo de sakura chan, entonces me encamine a la habitación donde hiashi hyuga estaba, ya era hora que me enfrentará al último y más duro obstáculo para poder estar con hinata._

 _Antes de todo, decidí limpiarme, estaba ensangrentado y sucio, quería darle una buena impresión, aunque, siempre he sentido que él me odia, no me echaría para atrás, mientras estaba lavándome la cara, sai se paró detrás de mí._

 _\- naruto... ¿podemos charlar?_

 _\- Está bien mientras no tarde demasiado, estoy a punto de enfrentarme a un obstáculo supremo._

 _\- Bien, solo quiero una respuesta simple._

 _\- Ok. Habla._

 _\- ¿Cómo sabes que una chica a llegado al orgasmo? - la pregunta me dejo tan descolocado, que, escupí el agua que había metido en mi boca para refrescar mi aliento, mire a través del espejo, esperando ver la mirada burlona de sai, para asegurarme que era una de sus bromas, pero la mirada que tenía, me dijo que mi respuesta era de vida o muerte para él._

 _\- Mmm... si ya has tenido relaciones con ella anteriormente debes saberlo, pero si es primera vez que ambos se encuentran, es muy difícil saberlo, además, no todas muestran el mismo patrón de comportamiento , por lo que se, también hay mujeres que pueden fingirlos, pero, si para ella fue su primera vez entonces no podría fingir algo que no conoce, bueno eso me dijo ero-sennin así, que debe ser confiable. - sai se quedo pensativo, lo que aproveche, para ponerme ropa limpia, aunque era ropa de hospital._

 _\- ¿cómo sabes que una mujer te ha entregado su primera vez? - esta era la conversación más extraña y embarazosa que hubiera tenido en mis 19 años, ni siquiera, las pláticas sobre sexo con ero-sennin eran así, ya terminado de limpiarme, cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho y mire fijamente a sai, quería ver su cara cuando le dijera esto_

 _\- Sai... Te diré la respuesta pero a cambio quiero que me prometas que lo que se diga aquí jamás, jamás saldrá de estas paredes. Ok_

 _-esta bien, lo prometo, - dicho eso comencé a hablar_

 _\- cuando una mujer virgen, entrega su virginidad, sufre dolor en algunas tal vez sea leve o en otras intenso, pero generalmente viene acompañado de sangre y es la mejor experiencia del mundo ya que el ajuste en nuestro miembro es estrecho y tan maldita mente bueno - me di cuenta enseguida que estaba emocionándome, entonces recobre mi tono plano y le dije - bien ¿eso soluciona tus dudas?_

 _\- si... - con esa simple palabra se dio la vuelta pero antes de irse giró hacia mi me dio una pequeña reverencia y sonrió, no esas sonrisas falsas con las que trata a todos, una verdadera sonrisa, y por una estúpida razón me hizo feliz._

 _Pero ese no era el momento de preocuparse por los líos de cama de sai, debía solucionar los míos propios. Salí del baño y me encamine a la habitación del patriarca del clan hyuga, frente a su puerta habían dos miembros de la rama secundaria,_

 _\- me gustaría hablar con hiashi sama..._

 _\- él aún no está en condiciones de recibir a nadie. - estaba por discutir con ellos cuando hanabi salió de la habitación_

 _\- padre quiere que entres naruto uzumaki. - inmediatamente sentí un escalofrío bajando por mi espalda, pase al lado de los guardias, entré a la habitación del patriarca, encontrando que estaba sentado en la cama mirándome severamente, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligeramente, mi mente me gritaba que huyeron pero mis piernas no se movían. Por fin el padre de hinata habló._

 _\- ¿así qué, deseas hablar conmigo?- me costó encontrar mi voz pero al final lo que salió de mi boca fue._

 _\- he, tenido sexo con hinata así que déjeme casarme con ella. - si, naruto uzumaki eres un verdadero estúpido._

 _\- ¿PERO QUE...? -si, estos serían mis últimos minutos, hiashi intentó levantarse pero hanabi que estaba así lado con una mirada que decía, "mi hermana ama a un idiota" lo retuvo._

 _\- ¿que buscas diciendo eso?_

 _\- amo a hinata hiashi san... Solamente quiero que sepa que si usted no aprueba nuestra boda, la tomaré y listo, no me importa si su clan no lo aprueba ella es mía y eso es lo único que importa._


	12. familia

_**Familia...**_

 _Hiashi hyuga, el patriarca de la mas antigua familia de la aldea de la hoja, me miraba en estos precisos instantes como, si mirase a una cucaracha en la sopa, ustedes pensaran "no, es una mosca", puede que así se diga pero, no es acaso ¿más asquerosa una cucaracha? Pues así me veía el padre de hinata._

 _\- ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que para hinata esta decidido? Ella será la líder del clan, quiera o no, deberá contraer matrimonio con alguien como ella, ¿que puedes hacer tú? Para hacerte merecedor de alguien como ella, y si crees que diciendo tales mentiras, como que tú y ella han dormido juntos, me convencerá que debes casarte con ella, estas equivocado. Mi hija fue criada estrictamente y sabe que no debe entregarse a nadie, que su cuerpo no pertenece a ella si no al clan- pero que mierda habla este viejo, estaba tan furioso que realmente pensé que si no hubiese estado ya hospitalizado le hubiese dado la paliza de su vida,_

 _\- hiashi jiji. Me llevaré a hinata y me importa una mierda su maldita tradición, yo no vine pidiendo su bendición mi único interés en hablar con usted era para avisarle que ella será de ahora en adelante Hinata, Uzumaki. Oh, y antes de irme déjeme decirle, yo no la merezco pero la amo y lucharé por ser merecedor de ella, si eso me lleva toda la vida pues así será mejor- salí de esa habitación dando un fuerte portazo que sacudió las paredes, sentí una enorme satisfacción ahora no había obstáculos hinata era toda mía. O eso pensé no había dado ni 5 pasos cuando, un hiashi iracundo salió de la habitación._

 _\- detente uzumaki, te mataré si te acercas nuevamente a mi hija, héroe o no- los guardias al oír el revuelo me acorralaron, para que según ellos no huyera, yo por otro lado solo quería estar al lado de hinata, quería tocarla, besarla oler su piel, quería penetrarla nuevamente, solo perderme en su interior húmedo cálido y sedoso, mis pensamientos me llevaban lejos de los hyuga, y su antipatía, pensaba en mi hermosa hinata y, como si fuera, eso lo necesario para convocarle, ella apareció frente a mi, me llamo la atención que tenía una pose defensiva, entonces entendí el porque, estar perdido en mis pensamientos no evitó que hiashi se abalanzara hacia mi, y mi hinata repeliera el golpe, se veía muy molesta._

 _\- ¿que crees que haces padre?_

 _\- apartate hinata, mataré a ese hombre que quiere manchar tu reputación, afirmando que se casará contigo - el rostro de hinata se coloreo de rosa y una sonrisa floreció de sus labios_

 _\- yo también quiero casarme con él, padre, eso no mancha mi reputación, yo siempre supe que no me casaría con otro más que con naruto kun._

 _\- pero que disparates dices eres la sucesora del clan..._

 _\- no. La sucesora será hanabi, siempre me lo has dicho, nunca soñé con ser nada más que una buena kunoichi, una buenas hija y una esposa._

 _\- pero que hay de todo el esfuerzo que pusiste para llegar a ser digna líder de tu clan._

 _\- estas equivocado padre, todo ese esfuerzo no fue jamás para heredar el liderazgo, siempre me esforce, para que naruto kun me viera, quería estar a su lado y no ser una carga para él. Y, si, mi trabajo duro ha dado resultado, ya que él me quiere a su lado, entonces estoy bien, no necesito nada más. - estaba tan impactado con las sinceras palabras de ella que no me di cuenta de cuando hiashi se acerco a ella ni de las intenciones que tenía, le atravesó la cara con una bofetada tan fuerte que hizo que su cabeza girará y su labio se rompiera, mi irá se apoderó de mi, el chakra de kurama envolviendo todo mi cuerpo una onda expansiva potente que rompió las ventanas del piso en el que nos encontrábamos, mi chakra cubrió a hinata mi deseo de protegerla me hizo ver a todos los hyuga reunidos como amenazas, pero mi objetivo era quien se había atrevido a lastimarla, estaba por alcanzarlo cuando ella se abrazo a mi, susurrándome._

 _\- no, naruto, no, déjalo, por favor, vamos a casa, llévame contigo te necesito._

 _\- pero debo acabar con él, es una amenaza para ti. - mi mente divagaba entre la cordura y el instinto, era el kyubi y naruto al mismo tiempo, me repetía muchas veces que hinata no me perdonaría por asesinar a su padre, pero kurama opinaba diferente, era una amenaza a mi mujer, eliminarlo era necesario, pero el cuerpo suave de ella no me permitía moverme y sus palabras me traían cada vez más a la razón._

 _\- vamos a casa naruto, y hazme el amor, necesito sentirte, saber que estas s mi lado y no estoy soñando. - y así con esas simples palabras susurradas, el chakra de kurama retrocedió, la ira dimitió, mi corazón se tranquilizó tome a hinata de la mano y pase junto a hiashi y sus guardias,_

 _\- sería muy inteligente de su parte no aparecer frente a nosotros jamás hyuga hiashi, y desde ahora le advierto si algún daño le ocurre a hinata, lo que pasó con kurama el día en que nací será recordado como un picnic si lo comparamos con lo que le haré a usted y a su podrido clan._

 _Así ambos salimos del hospital hinata sollozaba tras de mi sus lágrimas me partían el corazón, sabía que aunque ese hombre fuera una porquería de padre para ella, mi hinata no podía dejar de amar a su padre, llegamos a un parque, fui a la zona más solitaria, tome a hinata en mis brazos la besé con todo el amor que tenía para ella, me correspondió entre lágrimas, nuestros besos sabían a sal, pero nunca me habían sabido mejor._

 _\- tomame, naruto te necesito.-_

 _Sus ojos me miraban con parte tristeza, parte deseo, sabía que tal ves no debería, ella acababa de salir del hospital, pero no pude negar que yo también le necesitaba._

 _Me quite la chaqueta y la playera, deje mis armas en el suelo, me arrodille frente a hinata, quite sus sandalias y baje su pantalón con la ropa interior, me acerqué a su monte de venus, y aspire el aroma espaciado de su excitación, separe con mis dedos sus labios vaginales, su delicioso aroma me golpeó como un puñetazo, ella se sujeto de mi cabello incitandome a seguir, mi lengua vagó por su hinchado clitoris, sus gemidos me tenían tan duró, que el cierre del pantalón se me encajaba dolorosamente en mi verga, pero quería relajar a hinata hacerla olvidar su tristeza, continúe lamiendo y presionando su preciosa perla, hasta que sus uñas se enterraron en mi cabeza y la escuche gritar mi nombre en su orgasmo, al mismo tiempo que sus rodillas se debilitaron, quedamos de rodillas uno frente al otro, me apresure a devorar su boca acostandola, sobre el césped me apresure a quitarme los pantalones colocando a hinata sobre su estómago, levante su carnoso trasero apuntándolo al cielo, me agachó y mordi una de sus níveas nalgas lo que me ganó un jadeo sorprendido de parte de ella, no le dí tiempo a pensar nada más, me empale en su apretado y mojado interior y comencé a penetrarla rápidamente, la posición me permitía llegar más y más profundo, se sentía maravilloso, pronto comencé a sentir mi propio orgasmo construirse, así que mojando un dedo en mi boca, busque, la roseta apretada en medio de las suaves nalgas de ella e introduje mi dedo hasta oírle gemir y exhalar y al meterlo por completo me acerqué a su oreja y le susurré._

 _\- pronto hinata, te tomaré por ese delicioso culo tuyo, y entonces serás completamente mía -como si eso fiera lo que necesitaba su orgasmo explotó y me tomo tan desprevenido que no fui capaz de detener mi propio orgasmo, mi semen se acomodo en su útero, y yo me quedé sin fuerzas para sostenerme más, ambos caímos al verde y suave follaje, ella, me observaba con sus ojos llenos de amor_

 _\- ahora vamos a estar juntos para siempre verdad_

 _\- si, de ahora en adelante serás mi familia hinata- ella entrelazo su mano con la mía y dormimos uno junto al otro, no importandonos, estar al aire libre y desnudos._

 _ **Hello... Volví, no estaba muerta es solo que la batería de mi celular se infló y tuve que tener la mayor parte del tiempo apagado mi aparato pero ya tiene batería nueva y con el 200% de capacidad actualizaré mis historias con rapidez bien nos leemos pronto bye bye**_


	13. Un Sueño?

_**¿un sueño?**_

 _Era un extraño sentimiento el de estar completamente enamorado de alguien, digo por unos años juraba estar enamorado de sakura chan, pero la realidad es, que ese pobre sentimiento infantil no podía compararse a lo que sentía por hinata, aún dormidos en el césped de aquel parque, con el sol filtrándose por las ramas del árbol bajo el cual descansaban rememore cada momento de mi vida en el que mi mujer estuvo presente y descubrí que toda mi vida desde donde la recordaba hinata estaba presente y me sentí el más idiota de todos los hombres, así que me propuso a como de lugar compensar a hinata por cada día en el que ignore sus sentimientos, y me propuse hacerlo inmediatamente, acercándome a la figura desnuda de ella, amase suavemente sus hermosos y turgentes pechos, las puntas duras de sus pezones le hacían saber que ella disfrutaba de sus atenciones, esta vez iría lentamente, no dejaría un milímetro de piel sin amar, mi lengua salió disparada a su cuello esa parte que a mi en lo personal se me antojaba morder y dejar una preciosa marca ahí, en esa piel blanca y perfecta, una marca que alejará a todo hombre de sus alrededores, no pude contener el impulso, lamí, y presione mis dientes en la base de su cuello apretando al principio con suavidad, para luego poner más presión. Para ese entonces ella ya había despertado, sus suaves gemidos llenaban el pequeño espacio a nuestro alrededor, me concentre, no quería que esto acabará, me gustaba el sabor de su piel levemente salada, con un toque de fresas seguramente un arbusto de esos frutos nos sirvió de cama era delicioso, anote mentalmente poner sobre la piel de hinata mis sabores preferidos y lamerla, la sola idea me hizo gruñir, ella tembló ligeramente y agarro mis hombros con fuerza,_

 _\- ¡ahhh naruto!_

 _\- ¡shhhhh...! Disfruta hinata te haré sentir bien._

 _Besé mi camino hacia la meta, y ella se estremeció en mi agarre._

 _Pese a estar retorciéndose, la abrace con tanta firmeza como pude, con mis manos ancladas a sus caderas mientras llevé mis labios a su sexo y chasquee con la lengua. Un gemido salió de ella._

 _Pase la lengua de nuevo, un golpe húmedo largo y luego uno corto. lami su centro húmedo, separando sus labios inferiores y saboreando su dulce miel. Delgados dedos se enroscaron por mi pelo y se crisparon, tirando de él casi dolorosamente, pero le dí la bienvenida a eso. Ya que le mantuvo enfocado y consciente de que por tanto placer como yo recibía de esto ella recibía diez veces más._

 _Como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, dejé que mi lengua y mi boca explorasen la dulzura de su sexo. Localice su clítoris, una protuberancia inflamada, que, cuando la mordisquee, tuve sus caderas corcoveando y su sexo empujando contra mi cara. Inundada con el placer, hinata se dejó sentir y sin control. Se dejó suelta y me deleite en ella. Yo también quería más. Más de ella._

 _En cuanto mi lengua movió suavemente su botón de placer, inserte uno, luego dos dedos dentro de su canal. Sus músculos se apretaron a su alrededor, húmedamente pulsante. Los empuje dentro y fuera mientras mi lengua la provocaba . Bombee, lamí y jadeó al sentir su ajustado placer, evidente en la tensión tarareando a través de su cuerpo. Ella empujó mis dedos, tratando de llevarlos más profundo, pero no tenían la longitud que anhelaba. Sólo una cosa serviría._

 _\- Quiero...- jadeó ella._

 _\- Sé lo que quieres.- gruñi._

 _Coloqué un último beso en su sexo antes de empujar sus caderas, atrayéndola hacia abajo. Ella captó mi intención y guió su cuerpo el resto del camino. La cabeza de mi verga golpeó la apertura de su centro, y entonces estaba enfundado._

 _Mi turno para tener mi caderas corcoveando y para que gritara. Ella me tomó todo._

 _Profunda y estrecha. A horcajadas sobre mi regazo, hinata se balanceó hacia atrás y adelante sobre mi eje, conduciéndolo y apretándolo tan perfectamente._

 _Jadeando fuerte, hice todo lo posible para mantenerme al ritmo, pero hinata era quien tenía el control ahora._

 _Con las manos extendidas sobre mi pecho, me montaba, rápido y duro. Se levantó y se dejó caer con fuerza sobre mi verga. Se retorcía en mi regazo, empujándose profundamente contra él. No podía aguantar. Era demasiado. No era suficiente._

 _Demasiado bueno. Demasiado..._

 _-¡hinata!_

 _Grité su nombre mientras me corría, y ella dijo el mio también,_

 _-¡naruto!_

 _Su afecto por mi me rodeaba, junto con la gloria dichosa de su orgasmo, una fusión del espíritu, del cuerpo y de la mente que me tenía envolviendo mis brazos apretados alrededor de ella, decidido a no dejarla ir._

 _-Hasta que la muerte nos separe.- le susurré._

 _Entonces de la nada un dolor profundo en mi mano izquierda me hace casi tirarla de mi regazo pero, algo extraño pasó. Ambos ella y yo nos encontramos en un espacio estéril, sin sonido sin nada alrededor, ahí los dos desnudos uno frente al otro me dí cuenta que era un sueño, así me lo confirmaron sus tristes palabras_

 _\- gracias naruto kun, sabía desde el principio que el tsukuyomi infinito me había atrapado, pero entonces me di cuenta que un poco de tu chakra se había quedado dentro de mi, al principio no pensé que las cosas sucedieran así. La primera vez que estuvimos juntos pensé que era parte del jutsu, pero, luego comprendí que tú realmente estabas aquí también, perdóname, solo quise ser egoísta, deseaba tanto tenerte para mi, darte todo el amor que me llena por ti, no me di mis acciones, y ahora tú, me miras con una expresión tan desconsolada, que creo que no hice lo correcto, ahora debes volver. Debes ganar esta guerra, por todos, por que así es como debe ser. - yo, que ha pesar de saberlo, era incapaz de apartarme de ella, mi hinata, su cuerpo estaba atrapado, pero su mente era libre, y su mente me buscó a mi,_

 _\- no tengo nada que perdonarte, todo, lo que tu me has dado, ha sido felicidad. No quiero dejarte._

 _\- su sonrisa gentil me humilló, sin ningún aviso ella se acercó y me besó, voraz y pasional como era ella siempre conmigo, solo conmigo. Se separó de mi. Su figura desapareciendo, lentamente. No podía dejar que ella se marchará sin que supiera lo que sentía._

 _\- ¡Hinata, te amo, esto pudo ser un genjutsu pero yo te amo, de veras! - sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y las lágrimas cayendo de ellos, me dijo algo, pero el sonido jamás llego a mi, Y así me amada hinata desapareció llevándose con ella mis días felices, mis experiencias, mis esperanzas, pero juré que al acabar esta maldita guerra haría que hinata estuviera siempre, siempre a su lado._

 _ **Bien si alguien quiere matarme, espero que sea rápido y sin dolor, pero les digo esperen la próxima semana y entonces verán una gran sorpresa bye**_


	14. Bienvenido a casa

_**BIENVENIDO A CASA...**_

 _La lucha, con madara, que derivó luego en una lucha con kaguya se me empezó a hacer tediosa, larga e inútil, y no contento con tales cosas, mi ami-enemigo, sasuke, quería probar su fuerza con la mía y por primera vez en mi vida quede en empate con sasuke, se podría decir que fui feliz, pero mi mente recordaba una y otra vez mi tiempo junto a hinata, así que mientras mi sangre se desparramada en la piedra y mis conciencia de se desvanecía por el dolor, tenía un único deseo rondando en mi mente, "hinata, quiero verte", y con eso me sumergi en la oscuridad._

 _Los sonidos amortiguados de voces, el sonido de metal golpeando contra metal, el olor intoxicante de antiséptico los leves empujes y pequeñas manos tocando las mías, entrelazando sus finos dedos con los mios, era hinata, su calor, su suavidad, la manera en que apretaba su mano contra la mía, como si temiera que le dejará, pero por más intentos que hacía por abrir mis ojos no podía algo no estaba bien, no tenía ningún control de mi cuerpo. Por un momento el pánico me invadió, "estoy muerto" pensé ese maldito de sasuke por fin logró su cometido, estoy muerto y hinata se quedará sola, estará llorando, que será de ella, otro hombre ocupará mi lugar... ese pensamiento me molesto, y el pánico se volvió odio, no quiero morir, no quiero, me repetí eso con la esperanza de que mi alma volviese a mi cuerpo. vamos... vive uzumaki naruto, debes vivir._

 _El apretón de la mano de hinata me hizo detenerme un momento, escuche un leve susurro._

 _\- todo saldrá bien, pronto todo terminara, te lo prometo así que resiste. Todos en la aldea están preocupados por ti... yo estoy preocupada por ti... no dejare ir tu mano así que resiste un poco más._

 _no puedo morir, esa mujer está esperando por mi, el primer verdadero amor, me espera, solo un idiota moriría cierto? decidido, el espacio oscuro donde me encontraba empezó a aclararse ante mi, la celda donde kurama antes estaba encerrado estaba frente a mi, también los 9 bijuus, estaban en un círculo reunidos conmigo en el centro al parecer todos habían reunido sus chakras para salvarme, otra vez._

 _me senté para poder digerir lo que había pasado, pues las imágenes venían a mi en raudales y estaba mareandome, shukaku, fue el primero en hablar al ser más como yo imagine que se había desesperado por el silencio._

 _-bien, por lo menos agradecemos maldito mocoso, sabes el gran esfuerzo que requirió traerte nuevamente, es que no conoces los modales._

 _\- ahhh! bien gracias, lo siento aun no logro comprender que paso creí que estaba bien, oh... y sasuke? que paso con él, se murió? - ante eso son goku, habló._

 _\- no tenemos tanta suerte aun existe un uchiha... pero siendo tu amigo no podíamos esperar menos cierto._

 _\- cierto, así es sasuke, y bien que sucedió?_

 _\- que quieres decir con que sucedió... naruto no te acuerdas de nada.- kurama se escuchaba molesto,_

 _\- básicamente recuerdo, pero lo que pregunto es que ocurrió luego de que sasuke yo luchamos, recuerdo que ambos empatamos,- eso último lo dije con una sonrisa... aun en mi inconsciencia me sentía orgulloso de mi mismo._

 _\- el uchiha, utilizo lo último que le quedaba de fuerzas y se arrastró llevándote con él, estaban más muertos que vivos por la gran pérdida de sangre, pero afortunadamente, un equipo de rastreo de konoha los localizó a tiempo entre ellos la estudiante de la princesa de las babosas, estaba ahí y logró detener el sangrado luego, los demás ninjas médicos los atendieron inmediatamente, sabes que perdiste tu brazo derecho? - eso fue dicho por matatabi._

 _\- ahora que lo dices, no lo puedo sentir. recuerdo que también sasuke perdió el suyo. - me quede pensando un momento, los bijuus me dejaron en paz por un breve lapso, desde luego todo vino a mi una vez que los eventos fueron refrescados en mi mente. la pelea, la muerte de neji, lo cual hizo que mi corazón se apretara, uno de mis preciados compañeros no estará más cuando despierte._

 _\- que pasa naruto? - gire a ver quien me llamaba, solo para dar un grito, tan femenino que inmediatamente me tape la boca con las manos. ante mi... como si el solo pensar en él, fuera suficiente invocación, neji estaba ante mi._

 _\- no me asustes así..._

 _\- quien te quería asustar..._

 _\- tú, desde luego. Que haces en este sitio..._

 _\- vine por que tu me llamaste..._

 _bueno viéndolo de esa manera, tenía toda la razón. bueno únicamente me quedaba ser sincero con él, me acerque e intente tocar su hombro sorpresa, era solido, entonces, lo abrace, tan fuerte que si no hubiese estado muerto le fracturaría uno o dos huesos._

 _\- lo siento neji... no pude evitar que murieses... me siento mal, perdóname._

 _\- no lo sientas he actuado con mi propia voluntad, he protegido a dos personas importantes para mi, hinata sama, que a pesar de todas las cosas malas que hice, tuvo la bondad para perdonarme, y tú idiota, que me enseñaste que mi destino es y era solo mio para forjar... por eso ahora te encargo a ti la tarea de cuidar a hinata por mi, espero que estés a la altura, solo debes alcanzar tus sueños y recordar que tú vida no es solamente tuya._

 _con eso neji, las bestias, el espacio en mi interior se desvanecieron en un flash de luz. entonces lo sentí. había vuelto a la vida, a la conciencia, al maldito dolor de cabeza que parecía querermela abrir desde dentro._

 _\- ouch... que dolor..._

 _\- si sientes dolor es por que estas vivo no te quejes usuratonkachi._

 _\- si, si, teme, yo también me alegro que no te hayas muerto. Donde estamos por cierto?_

 _\- en el hospital, donde más,_

 _\- si, ya recuerdo._

 _\- y?_

 _\- que?_

 _\- me preguntaba porque estas llorando. - solo en ese momento me di cuenta que en verdad lloraba, mis mejillas estaban húmedas y mis ojos aun húmedos dejaban escapar una última lágrima._

 _\- neji... - fue lo único que dije y el teme comprendió._

 _justamente en ese instante la puerta de la habitación se abrió, mi corazón empezó a correr una maratón dentro de mi pecho, con la emoción de ver a hinata nuevamente. bueno eso fue hasta que la voz molesta de sakura chan, llego a mis oídos._

 _\- sasuke kun que haces afuera de tu habitación sabes que tsunade sama, quería examinarse personalmente._

 _\- no tengo nada que esa vieja bruja no haya visto ya, es solo una pobre excusa para seguir sacandome sangre, qué es ella un vampiro? es así como se mantiene joven?._

 _\- sasuke kun, ten cuidado que tsunade sama no te escuche... - la advertencia de sakura chan llegaba tarde ya que la abuela tsunade estaba justo tras ellos con una mirada que advertía la extinción completa del clan uchiha si el teme no se disculpaba..._

 _\- así que vieja bruja? vampiro? sasuke uchiha, quiero que tengas en mente que soy además de una de los sannin, la precursora del desecho de cadáveres con 100% de éxito... dichos cuerpos no son encontrados jamas... - no se que pasó por la cabeza del teme, pero lo vi estremecerse, mensaje recibido tsunade bachan._

 _\- bien también veo que por fin despiertas naruto, ya era hora..._

 _\- si abuela tsunade, ya me siento mejor.- mirando mi brazo que se encontraba vendado, lo note por primera vez, - oye abuela, pensé que había perdido el brazo, que sucedió_

 _\- dale las gracias a kabuto, el fusionó las células del zetsu blanco en tu cuerpo para regenerar tu brazo derecho, al parecer funciona mejor que cualquier prótesis._

 _\- teme tu tienes una igual?_

 _\- ni loco..._

 _\- sasuke kun. Deberías aceptar la prótesis._

 _\- no pienso dejar a kabuto cerca de mi, o de alguna de las partes de mi cuerpo aceptalo sakura._

 _\- pero sasuke kun..._

 _\- dejalo sakura chan... si el no quiere hacerlo que no lo haga..._

 _\- como puedes decir algo así.- bien sakura chan siguió y siguió peleando con el teme por un buen rato, yo mientras esperé y espere a que hinata llegara, no pude contener más mi exasperación y pregunte._

 _\- sakura chan, donde esta hinata y los demás que estaban en el tsukuyomi..._

 _\- hinata esta con el clan hyuga, hoy son los servicios funerarios e neji y los demás miembros que fallecieron, ella como futura cabeza del clan debía estar presente aunque parecía muy renuente a alejarse de ti, su padre la vino a buscar... ESPERA... que haces, no te puedes levantar aun... NARUTO..._

 _neji... hoy es el funeral de neji... por eso ella no estaba conmigo... claro, ahora entiendo el porque se me apareció en mis sueños en este momento es cuando ella más me necesita... serás idiota uzumaki..._

 _corrí como alma que lleva el diablo, no me importaba el dolor, o que aún cargará con la sonda y el suero eso nada tenía que ver, hinata, Ella era lo más importante._

 _llegue hasta el cementerio, ahí la comitiva de las personas que habían fallecido en la guerra era grande muchos clanes habían perdido a sus seres amados, shikamaru, ino, que habían perdido a sus padres, kurenai sensei, que por fin habían dejado el recuerdo de asuma en paz, pero mi objetivo era hinata, después de que las personas me viesen y me felicitaron por mi recuperación, al mismo tiempo yo daba mis condolencias a mis amigos. Me dirigí al lugar donde estaban colocando las cenizas de neji, ahí con sus hombros caídos, su cuerpo temblando ligeramente pero con la cabeza en alto, mi hinata. el padre de ella me observó, inclinó su cabeza ante mi y me permitió quedarme, di mis respetos a mi amigo y compañero de tantas misiones, - hubiese querido hacer algo más por ti, -susurré, guarde silencio mientras me colocaba junto ella, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos solo un instante y al otro me sonrió dulcemente, en un momento así donde ella estaba tan triste y vulnerable, comprendí lo que neji quiso decirme, debía cuidarla, pues era lo más precioso para mi._

 _El servicio término y mientras todos se retiraban, yo permanecí junto a hinata por un poco más._

 _\- naruto kun, estas bien? saliste del hospital sin permiso de tsunade sama o sakura san_

 _\- no, estoy más que seguro que la abuela tsunade no me hubiera permitido venir, y en cuanto a sakura chan me hubiera golpeado. pero debía estar acá. Se lo debo..._

 _\- estoy segura que neji niisan estaría complacido, pero debes volver, estoy segura que están buscándote así que..._

 _\- fue real verdad? hinata._

 _\- eh? de que hablas?_

 _\- lo que tuvimos en aquel sueño, fue real,- me di cuenta que el rostro de hinata se volvía desde el tono más pálido de rosa al rojo remolacha. su voz se entre cortó mientras decía._

 _\- no es posible que lo recuerdes... no puedes era mi sueño._

 _\- no solamente lo recuerdo aun lo siento, cada poro de mi cuerpo, cada aliento que exhalo, cada célula de mi ser te recuerda. tú, lo recuerdas también verdad?- me pare frente a ella queriendo escuchar tanto como ver su rostro al decirme lo que deseaba oír_

 _\- si,naruto, no he olvidado nada de todo aquello, al igual que tú mi cuerpo te desea naruto..._

 _No pude evitarlo, su voz ronca destilaba todo el deseo que sentíamos, mi desesperación por reconstruir ese vínculo, me hicieron tomarla por la cintura y darle un beso, no un simple beso, era un beso cargado con todo mi anhelo, y mi amor por ella por que yo, naruto uzumaki, amaba a hinata hyuga, como nunca he amado a otra mujer._

 _\- hinata hyuga me encantas..._

 _\- y tu a mi... naruto_

 _ **FIN...**_

 _ **BUENO SOLO SI ASÍ LO QUIEREN...**_

 _ **y aquí les dejo su regalito de navidad... como pueden ver es un final abierto si desean una secuela solo deben pedirla... me encantó este fic... tenía ya muchos años de no escribir, pero ahora me siento más motivada, dado que algunas de mis ideas son bienvenidas aquí por esa razón muchas gracias me despido deseándoles feliz navidad a todos...**_

 _ **bye**_


End file.
